deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Krueger/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) (by Godkombat21) Scorpion decides to expand his power and take over other realms, starting with the dream realm. Quan chi opens a portal for Scorpion(against his will) and Scorpion emediatly finds himself in an old boiler room. There is a loud and menecing laugh echoing through the realm. As Scorpion looks up, he spies a hatted figure with a clawed glove. It was the dream realms current ruler Freddy Krueger. "So you want my realm eh?" Freddy says with a sinister grin. "Surrender or I'll take it." replies Scorpion with his sword out. Freddy lunges at Scorpion ready to slash him with his clawed glove. Scorpion quickly cuts off his arm. Freddy relieces what seems to be a yell of pain, but quickly, right before Scorpion's eyes Freddy's arm grows right back. Scopion attempts to slash at Freddy again, but Freddy quickly grabs his sword and knocks it out of his hand. Freddy then summons hellspikes which knock Scorpion back, but dosen't impale him. Scorpion then lashes out his spear which hits dead center in Freddy's chest. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion yells as his yanks Freddy in. Immediatly Scorpion engages in hand to hand combat, punching Freddy multiple times before kicking him over. Freddy shakes it off and tosses his glove at Scorpion. Scorpion catches it before the glove hits him in the face. The glove then disapears and reappears on Freddy's hand. With his patience whereing thin, Freddy angrily tosses Scorpion out of his realm, through the portal he came in. (Thinking he has won) Freddy begins to gloat. Suddenly Scorpion's spear comes through the portol and latches on to Freddy. "GET THE....OVER HERE" Scorpion yells angrily. He then pulls Freddy directly out of the dream realm. While Freddy tries to shake of the pain, Scorpion yet again engages in hand to hand combat. Freddy again shakes it of and begins swinging his glove at Scorpion. Scorpion then takes out his second sword and manages to cut Freddy's gloved hand off. He then slashes Freddy in the shoulder, making him get on his knees. At first it seems like Scorpion will decapitate Freddy, but instead he removes his mask and burns Freddy alive. Scorpion then lets out a yell of victory. TOASTY! Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Scarecrow (by So-Pro Warrior) No battle written WINNER:FREDDY KRUEGER Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Michael Myers (by Sport Shouting) Freddy Krueger opens a door to a haunted house. Michael Myers is hiding above the entrance. He draws a knife and chucks it at Freddy. It deflects off of Freddy's claw. Freddy immediately charges up the stairs. He swings and misses his claw. Michael thrusts his knife into Freddy's leg. Freddy screams and Michael jumps down. Michael runs into another room and comes out with an axe. Freddy runs down the stairs. He swings his claw and cuts Michael's stomach. Michael holds his rib and wails. Freddy runs out the door and Michael steps out the door. The glove is thrown and barely misses Michael's head. Disgusted, Freddy acquires his hellspikes. He thrusts them and misses. Michael knifes his hand. Bloody, Krueger punches Michael in the face and picks up his knife. Michael tackles Freddy, picks up his knife and says "Bye-Bye" and knifes Freddy's neck. WINNER- MICHAEL MYERS Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Team (Inception) (by Military Brat) "Good night James, i'll see you in the morning." Cobb said to his young son as he turned off the light and closed the door. Cobb walked to his bedroom that he once shared with his late wife, Mal. He sat on the edge of the bed and thought about what had just happened. He was home, Mr. Saito had made good on his word to assist in that. But still, the pain of Mal's suicide still lingered in the room. Cobb looked at Mal's place on the bed, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Cobb didnt think he was ready to sleep in his own bed again. So he packed up his pillow, grabbed a blanket from the linen closet, and headed for the couch. Cobb drifted off to sleep, a tad uncomfortable as he was sleeping on a couch, but able to sleep nonetheless. In James' room, he was dreaming. At first it was nice dream. His father had returned, and was playing with him and his sister. But then it all changed. "Hello James, " his father said to him, "want a lolly pop?" "Sure, " James said, he reached for it when the scene changed. His father now had knives coming from his fingers, and his face melted into the visage of Freddy Krueger. Krueger split the image of Cobb in half with his clawed glove, and spoke to James. "Hey kid, you ever hear of the boogie man?" Krueger asked. "Y-yyyy-yes." James sputtered. "Well he's my bitch!!!" Freddy then laughed his horrible laugh. Lucky for James he was able to wake up from this horrible nightmare. He ran screaming to his father's bedroom and saw it empty. So he ran downstairs, tripped going down, but that didn't stop him. He found his father on the couch, now awake because of his son's screaming. "What's the matter James?" Cobb asked, "Did you have a bad dream?" "Yes daddy," James wimpered. "What was it about?" "There was a man, in a striped sweater. And a burned face. He had knives coming out of his fingers." "Krueger" Cobb whispered to himself as he went pale, realizing who the man was. Then he realized what he needed to do. "Philippa, Philippa wake up." Cobb said. "Why daddy?" She asked. "We're taking a trip to Grandma's okay? We need to get you and James out of this house." "Why?" she asked. "Don't ask questions Philippa," Cobb said frantically, "just do as I say, understand?" "Okay daddy," Philippa said. The next day..... Cobb picked up his phone and looked at the address book he purchased at the airport in Australia. It listed the names of his previous team: Arthur, Ariadne, Eames, Yusuf, and Mr. Saito. The last job had gone well so it would make sense to use that team again. First he called Arthur. "Arthur, it's me Cobb." Cobb said into the phone. "What's the matter Cobb?" Arthur asked, "You sound worried." "Who is it Arthur?" A voice said from Arthur's end. "It's Cobb, Ariadne." Arthur said to her. "I see you took a liking to Ariadne." Cobb said to his friend as a way to regain Arthur's attention. "A bit, yeah. We uh, we just woke up actually." Arthur said. "Interesting," Cobb said, "But not important right now, we need to get our team back together. Krueger is back." "Krueger...... But isn't he dead?" Arthur asked. "Of course, but he's back. And he's invading James' dreams. He was lucky to get away with his life." "Point taken, we'll be on our way." Arthur replied. "Ariadne, get dressed Cobb needs us." "Oh, and Arthur," Cobb said, "Pick up Yusuf on your way, we'll need to go deep." "How deep Cobb?" Ariadne said as Arthur handed her the phone so he could get himself dressed. "Hello Ariadne, as deep as we went last time. Can I rely on you to help with this?" "Sure, Cobb. We'll also get Yusuf and Eames for you." "Thank you, I'll work on Saito. See you when you get here." Cobb said as he hung up. Cobb picked up the phone again and thought back to when he first met Mr. Saito. He was hired by another company to steal from Saito, which fortunately for Cobb led to him being able to see his children again. "Hello Mr. Cobb, TBC Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage